


Friends to the End

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Death Comes Calling [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Black Panther Sam Wilson, Cheeseburgers, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Food Fight, Friendship, Horror, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, MIT bros, Minor Character Death, New York City, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey To The Rescue, Sassy Sam Wilson, Stalking, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sam Wilson, Vampire Steve Rogers, at least no animals were harmed, batshit crazy steve, because I said so, dysfunctional stucky, hints of pepperony - Freeform, hints of winteriron, just kidding he's alive, the supernatural does not exist, the worst kind of stony, when bad things happen to good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Are two con artists gaslighting Tony into thinking that he's been attacked by a vampire, or did it really happen?After checking on Pepper, Tony fills Rhodey in on recent strange events. Odd behavior from Jarvis convinces both of them he's been hacked. Along with the Stark home security system. Rhodey decides to call in a professional to help them uncover the truth. On a whim, Tony starts a text war with someone he's never met.When Steve haunts the house to show his displeasure at Tony having been pumped full of other people's blood while he was sleeping, Rhodey decides to prove to Tony that monsters don't exist by stepping outside.





	Friends to the End

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit scary at the end. Unless you're like me, and watch Saw on the weekend to relax with your cat.

On the way back home from Pepper’s, Rhodey had finally had enough. “Okay, Tony, are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on, or am I gonna have to drag it out of you like usual?” 

Tony was quiet. Pensive. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Okay, first off, fuck you for underestimating my intelligence, and second, why don’t you try me?”

“Hey, I didn’t say you wouldn’t understand, just--can I just pull the lever to reset this whole damn day?”

“How about telling me about this party you two went to last night? Where you hooked up with the same dude?”

“Whoa, we did not hook up with the same guy.” Tony wished he could say that had never happened before...

“A-hah! So you admit you hooked up.” Busted.

“I never said that.” But no backpedaling was going to convince Rhodey otherwise now.

“Okay, so Pepper says you ditched her. And then she hooked up. That much, at least, we know. Only the dude ain’t around this morning. He’s a one-nighter. Not really Pepper’s style, but hey. Happens to the best of us.”

“It’s  _ not _ Pepper’s style.” And Tony was feeling pretty prickly about it. “So tell me: what was so great about this guy that she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore anyway?”

“Well apparently he was great in bed.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Okay, but--correct me if I’m wrong--she didn’t leave with him last night knowing that, so what else? What was it about this guy?”

“Are we really gonna spend the ride home analyzing Pepper’s one night stand?”

“Yes!” Well, actually… “No. Except. The thing is...”

“Oh god, it gets worse, doesn’t it?” Rhodey could hear it in his voice.

“There’s...might be a slight chance the guy was at my house earlier this week.”

“So you DID hook up with the same guy.” Rhodey looked proud of himself.

“Not...exactly.” Tony was loathe to admit this part. “I mean, I tried. I guess...I can’t really say how he was in bed. We never got that far.”

But Rhodey was done with the relationship drama. “You know what? This is all smoke and mirrors, Tony. Because if I thought you’d really dragged me down here to get in the middle of another weird relationship thing between you and Pepper, I’d kick your pasty white behind. But none of that explains why we were at the hospital today.”

“I know,” Tony said, brooding.

“So you wanna try this again?”

Tony sighed. “So three nights ago, I got kicked out of a bar, and two guys jumped me.”

Rhodey’s nostrils flared. “That never would have happened in Boston. See, this is why I told you--”

“But it was fine,” Tony cut him off mid-rant. “This guy comes out of nowhere, saves the day.”

“ _ This _ guy?”

“This guy.”

Rhodey shook his head, gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “That’s weird, Tony.”

“Tell me about it. So he drives me home, carries me inside, and tells me to sleep it off.”

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad guy so far.” Rhodey tried to be optimistic. One of them had to be. “He didn’t take anything?”

“No. Not even a blowjob.”

Rhodey barked a laugh. “Give that guy a medal!”

“Admittedly, he didn’t know what he was missing.” Tony shrugged, feeling prickly again.

“Or he was straight. It does happen, Tony.”

“I refuse to accept--” He was getting way too worked up about that casual remark, and stopped himself. Reset. “Anyway, last night he’s there, but I don’t see him. This other guy comes up to me.”

“So you hooked up with a stranger. Sounds about right for old sluttyshorts.” He wasn’t being judgemental; that really was one of Tony’s nicknames at the frat house.

“Okay, whatever. But before anything can really happen, I black out.”

“Sounds suspicious.” Rhodey didn’t seem particularly concerned about Tony’s loss of consciousness.

“Jee, you think? Thanks for the concern, by the way. But nothing was stolen, I still had my wallet, my phone, my keys, everything when I got home.”

“Wait, hold up.” Rhodey slowed down for a yellow light. “How did you get home?”

Tony got uncomfortable. This was the point where he admitted that he didn’t know how, but he did know who. “Okay, you’re gonna tell me I’m crazy.”

“No I’m not, Tony,” Rhodey said, very seriously. And then, “Well, I might. But I’m still on your side, okay? So tell me.” Which was when Tony described the weird dream he’d had. “So they drugged you.” Rhodey had already decided.

“I guess that sounds more believable, but I didn’t eat or drink anything all night, so how did they give it to me?”

“Maybe they injected you with something while you were out. Or maybe--”

“Well it did sort of feel like he bit me there at the end…” Tony was thinking out loud.

“I’m sorry?” So many jokes lurking there. So many.

“Trust me. You don’t wanna know.” Rhodey started to laugh, and Tony immediately got defensive. “What?”

“So you’re telling me,” he couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice. “That you went into the men’s room with a total stranger, and while you were in there...while you were in there, you...you felt a little prick?” He couldn’t finish for laughing. That was a good one, actually. Tony grinned.

“Man, I wish!” And then they both burst out laughing, got going pretty hard, kept going for about two minutes. Just when one of them thought he was finished, the other one would set him off again.

“Let’s grab some food,” Rhodey said, wiping his eyes. “I can’t think on an empty stomach, and you haven’t eaten since that chicken noodle soup.”

“Don’t remind me,” Tony grumbled, and Rhodey stopped the car to turn around and glare at him. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry! Cheeseburger please?”

Rhodey ran in to get their order and then he parked illegally so that they could eat and talk in peace for a little bit. “Okay,” he started again. “So let’s just assume this guy drugged you. Then what?”

“And these guys are working together--did I mention that part?”

“Well, no, but obviously.” Good, they were on the same wavelength again.

“Right. I mean, it didn’t occur to me at first, but then I saw them walking in together when I re-watched the news coverage later on.”

“Got it. So these two shady dudes are knocking you out, getting into your house, and doing...what exactly?”

“That’s the part I can’t figure out.”

Rhodey sat back, thinking, chewing his burger. Too nervous to eat much, Tony made walrus tusks with his french fries. Rhodey gently smacked him in the back of the head so that they fell out of his mouth, and they got into a brief but glorious car food fight.

When the french fries were gone, it was time to get down to business again. “They could be hackers,” Rhodey said. “Some sort of intellectual property thieves trying to get some of your company’s designs or prototypes? Trying to case the house for taking things later?”

“Okay, but why knock me out at the party?” Tony asked.

“To get in again?” They both knew he was reaching.

“But they didn’t  **do** anything. And they’ve had ample opportunity.”

“Okay, I’m making an executive decision.”

“You gonna fill me in or is this a surprise for my birthday?”

“Whatever’s going on, it’s nothing good, right?” Tony nodded. “So my guess is, it’s probably a long con. Either way, I don’t like it. They fucked with the wrong guy, and they need to know it.”

“Avenge me, black thunder!”

Rhodey smacked him upside the head again. “So, long story short, I know a guy. A cleaner used to work for pops.”

“Sounds totally on the up and up.” Tony nodded sagely.

“Shut up. He owes my family a favor. I’m gonna call him, ask him to look into these Steve Rogers and James Barnes characters. He’ll find out what we need to know.”

“Why do I feel like we’re both going to regret this?” Not that his father had ever worked with shady characters. No, not the infallible Howard Stark.

“Please, Tony. These people are professionals. It’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words.” Rhodey just flipped him the bird and got out of the car to make his phone call.

While he was doing that, Tony checked in with Jarvis. “How’s it going, buddy?”

“I’m well, Sir. Feeling better?”

Tony smiled. He wasn’t sure why it made him happy that Jarvis cared, but it did. He held up the half-eaten cheeseburger in his hand. “Cheeseburger.”

“Excellent choice, Sir. Shall I schedule your triple by-pass now or later?”

“Alright, mom, that’s enough. How about we take another look at the footage from last night.” Rhodey had had him out and about all day. He had yet to watch the end of last night’s visit, and the bit where Jarvis claimed Barnes had said some strange things. Tony watched him getting ready to leave, and then listened as Jarvis stopped him for questioning. Had he programmed Jarvis to be so autonomous? He felt both proud and a little creeped out by how forward the AI had been with his uninvited guest.

“That’s...a really odd thing to say.”

“What is?” Rhodey asked, sitting down in the driver’s seat and buckling in. “Besides every word out of your mouth, that is.”

The time for jokes was over. “Listen to this.” Tony replayed the audio for Rhodey as he pulled out into traffic.

“That’s our boy?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Though it made Tony feel funny to hear him say so.

“Jarvis seems pretty calm.”

“Jarvis always seems pretty calm. That’s the point.”

“Thus allowing you to be the high energy, high drama one in the house.”

“You say it like I wasn’t already that way.”

“Well-put, Mr. Rhodes.”

“Alright, that’s enough out of you,” Tony told it. “I think you might be in time out right now.” Jarvis was quickly silent.

“Why?” Rhodey came to the AI’s defense. “Because he tried to pump your stalker for information?”

“No.” Tony was frustrated. Why didn’t other people get things as fast as he did? “Listen again.” And Rhodey did.

“Wait. Did Jarvis actually do what the guy said? Is that why we were under house arrest last night?” Jarvis was still silent.

Tony felt a deep sadness. Like he’d been violated in a way he’d never been violated before--and that was a first. “I think Jarvis might be compromised.”

“So it is hackers.” Rhodey knew how serious that would be for Tony if it were true.

“It has to be.” This wasn’t like Jarvis. None of it.

“Sir, if I may have a moment to defend myself before you pass sentence?”

“This better be good, J.”

“I can’t speak to it being ‘good’, Sir, but I will say that I had my reasons, the foremost objective of my programming always being to keep you out of harm’s way.”

“Leaving my house at night isn’t putting me in harm’s way,” Tony said flatly.

“Sir, if I may point out, very recently it has.” Was he trying to be a smartass?

“Actually most of your life it has,” Rhodey put in.

“You’re programmed to analyze data scientifically, J. How are you going to take the word of a stranger, something that sounds like superstitious mumbo jumbo and actually enforce this crazy--”

“Speaking of superstition, Sir. If I may point out one more item in the video which seems to have escaped your notice.” They’d pulled up outside the house.

“Hold that thought,” Rhodey said. “I wanna see it, too.”

Once they were settled inside, Tony curled up with Rhodey on the couch, Jarvis showed them. It was the same portion of the video he’d shown Tony to get the phone number and read the text last night. Only this time, he shifted the push in to show the antique mirror hanging on the wall over the stairs. It showed a brand new tuxedo standing there casually, empty, and a cell phone hovering in mid air. Tony blinked.

“That’s it, then,” Rhodey concluded. “They hacked the security system.”

“I assure you, Mr. Rhodes, this is the original footage, untampered with.”

“Of course they’re telling you to say that,” he said matter-of-factly, not hurt or angry as Tony was just now.

“I can assure you, no one has tampered with my programming either, Sir.”

Tony was quiet. He felt sad. Sad, sad, sad. “I’ve analyzed the footage from all angles, Sir. Each one shows an invisible man, apparently standing on your stairs where Mr. Barnes is clearly shown in the footage itself. 

“Buddy, I’m gonna need you to do me a favor, okay?” Tony dug his nails into his palms, felt them cut in.

“Sir?” Jarvis sounded nervous.

“I want you to power down for a little while. Just until I can take a look.”

“Please, Sir. I know how this must sound…” How was it begging?

“Oh, I get it!” Rhodey butted in suddenly. “They’re gaslighting you.” Tony gave him a sour look. “No, it adds up: the blood loss, no reflection in a mirror, don’t invite anyone into the house, don’t go out after dark...even the whole flying thing.”

“Look, that never happened,” Tony argued.

“No, but they’re trying to make you think it did. And, hey, it just occurred to me. They could have just siphoned out that blood through the same needle mark they drugged you with.”

“Okay, but where is it?” Tony asked. “Because I’m pretty good at finding needle marks on my own body. It’s kind of a hobby.”

“That’s just details, Tony. Can you at least agree with me this is what they’re trying to do?”

“To what end?” Jarvis asked. “To make Sir feel like he’s losing his mind?”

“Sure, maybe. Why not? How secure is all his stuff if Tony’s locked up?”

“Wouldn’t staging another drug overdose be more effective?”

It was creepy for Tony to listen to the two of them discuss what was the easiest way to take him out. “Okay, I don’t like this conversation. It’s done. Jarvis, you’re out of commission until we figure out how they rewrote you.”

“But, Sir--”

“No buts. That’s an order.”

“Very well, Sir.” Jarvis sounded as heartbroken as Tony felt. “Please take care while I’m away.”

“You got it, buddy.” He wasn’t crying. Rhodey’s car clearly had a leak somewhere.

“That was harsh.”

So much for having the support of friends. “Well what else do you want me to do?” Tony burst out. “He gave me no choice! Invisible men in my house? Come on.”

“Okay, you know what? You’re emotional. I get that. I haven’t slept in two days, so I’m just gonna go--”

“Yeah, help yourself. I’ll stay here and fend off the vampires.”

“Make sure to eat plenty of garlic.” Rhodey patted him on the arm as he got up from the sofa.

“I think you have to ask for that extra on your cheeseburger.”

Rhodey headed upstairs to the spare bedroom he always used when he stayed at Tony’s nowadays. “Hey.” He stopped, leaning on the railing. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Don’t tie yourself up in knots.”

“Sure.” But they both knew Tony didn’t mean it. Someone had messed with his family, and they were going to pay. The first order of business was, find where the video had been tampered with. The second: reprogram Jarvis.

Speaking of Jarvis, an email popped up in his box from the AI. He’d apparently sent it right before shutting down. It read:

_ For your consideration: _

_ I took the liberty of running your name search through databases local to the San Francisco Bay area and found this article. _

_ Your faithful servant, _

_ J _

Attached was a mircofilm newspaper page from 1968, talking about a riot that had occurred in downtown Oakland when the Black Panthers had clashed with local police. It listed the names of those who’d been arrested for disturbing the peace. Among the names mentioned were Samuel T. Wilson and James B. Barnes. There were pictures of most of the black guys, even mugshots of some, but the one white guy was mysteriously turning away from the camera, his face hidden behind long, dark hair. He could have been anyone. Sure, his body looked a little bit like Barnes’, but that didn’t mean a thing. For it to be him, he would have had to be 70 years old.

Tony sat back and sighed. Just another part of Jarvis’ virus that was making him spew information that pointed at vampirism? Or was it a real hit? If this was the Sam Wilson they were looking for, he could still be alive. Maybe he was a mentor to Barnes. Maybe they were part of the same sleeper cell. It chilled Tony to think he might have stumbled into some kind of domestic terrorism plot. But he could handle it. A Stark could always handle it.

He decided there was only one way to find out. He picked up his phone and texted the number from Barnes’ phone.

_ Who is this? _

 

*

 

Steve awoke alone, hungry, and annoyed. Why hadn’t Bucky come to bed? He marched upstairs, angry and naked to find his mate passed out in a pile of hard liquor bottles. “Stupid.” Steve kicked one at him and stormed off to get dressed. If Bucky wasn’t going to wake up and take care of him, he would take care of himself. 

That nice lady from last night. He wanted to see her again. He didn’t need Bucky’s help; she would let him in. But first, he needed to check on his pet project. Delicious, lovely Tony Stark.

Steve knew something was wrong as soon as he’d crossed the park. Tony’s pulse felt strong. Stronger than it should be. More alive. He landed on the side of the house and crawled across the brick facade, peering in the upper story windows. There was a man inside. A strange man. He smelled like Tony, and Steve didn’t like it. He didn’t know this man. That wasn’t allowed.

He flitted quickly to the first story, hiding in a tree to look through at his Tony, playing on the computer thing. He stank of foreign blood. Steve hissed and spit, breaking one of the tree limbs in his tantrum and sending it crashing to the ground. Tony looked up, and he quickly flew higher.

It was that man’s fault. He knew it. He’d come in here while Steve had been sleeping, and taken Tony to the hospital. Tony, who didn’t want to go to the hospital, who would have insisted he not go. But he’d taken him anyway. That man was a bad man. He needed to learn a lesson.

 

*

 

Tony hadn’t been able to find any evidence of hacking, or anything showing the video had been edited. These guys were good. He felt terrible putting Jarvis in time out, but it had to be done. Something was clearly wrong. He was just sinking into a meditative, semi-napping state when there was a crash from the side of the house. What could have broken that tree branch? It wasn’t even a particularly old tree. 

Well, these things happened. He was about to get back to work when his phone chirped like R2D2.

_ Who is this? _

Well, he supposed he should have been able to predict that response. He thought about what to send next.

_ A friend of James Barnes. _

_ Bullshit. If you were a friend, you’d know who I am. _

_ You’re Sam Wilson.  _ It was a stab in the dark, but an educated stab.

_ You’ve still got one up on me, because I know that little shit still hasn’t figured out how to work a cell phone. So I give. Who are you? _

Tony figured there was no harm in giving him a name. _ Tony. _

_ Well, Tony, you have about three seconds to tell me why Bucky’s not answering his phone before I fly over there and kick your ass. _

_ Who’s Bucky?  _ That was a name that they hadn’t known to search. An uncommon one, too.

_ Let me talk to James Barnes. _

_ He’s not here. _

_ How’d you get this number? _

_ He was at my house last night. _

_ Shit. You’re the dead kitten. _

Tony really didn’t know how to take that. It was no slang he’d ever heard.  _ I beg your pardon? _

_ You almost got mugged the other night. Nearly got my friend killed. _

_ I did not.  _ Tony went on the defensive.  _ He was perfectly fine when he left here. _

_ Sure, when he left, he was. _

What kind of weird guilt trip was this?  _ He looked just fine last night. _

_ Damn. He never listens. _

_ Listens to what? _

_ Look, if my friend got hurt again because of you, I’m still gonna kick your ass. _

_ He didn’t.  _ Right? Why would he have been? Tony couldn’t think of any reason.

_ I’ll wait while you teach your grandmother to suck eggs, little boy. Go ahead. _

Now Tony’s hackles were raised.  _ You don’t know what you’re talking about. _

_ Consider your ass kicked. _

_ Oo, the big bad vampire’s gonna come kick my ass. Tell Lestat I said hi. _

_ The big bad vampire’s gonna do way worse than kick your ass. You better hope I get there before he does. _

_ What?  _ For some reason, that empty threat gave Tony goosebumps. Of course, there was no reply.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Tony jumped. But it was only Rhodey. “Don’t tell me you’ve been reading horror stories.”

Tony snorted. “No. Maybe I’ve just been staring at the screen too long. And a tree branch fell outside the window.”

“That’s odd.” Rhodey came to the bottom of the stairs and walked to the window, looking out. “It’s not even windy tonight.”

“Your powers of observation continuously astound me, Mr. Rhodes.”

“Wait.” The tone of his voice changed. “Did you see that?”

“Very funny, asshole.” There went his flesh crawling again.

“I’m serious, Tony. I think there’s somebody out there.”

“You’re seeing things.” Tony pretended to check his email again, but pulled up the security camera feed from all over the house instead. Rhodey wasn’t fooled.

“Look, there it is again!” He was bending over Tony’s shoulder, and pointed at camera 4, where a blur had just passed in front of the lens.

“That’s just a moth or something.” Had to be.

“Come on, Tony. A moth?”

“Okay, a pigeon.”

“Bullshit. Pigeons are right here.” He pointed at camera 6, that showed some pigeons roosting in the gutters on the other side of the house. There was another blur, followed by several puffs of feathers, and no more pigeons. “What the f--?”

“A cat?” Tony was going to keep on guessing animals until he was right.

“I’m gonna go check it out.” He zipped up his jacket.

Tony was suddenly filled with dread. “DON’T go check it out.”

“Come on, Tony. It’s probably just the neighbors’ kids who need to be taught a lesson. I’ll be right back.”

“Please don’t go.” It was the last time he’d seen his parents all over again. Only this time, Tony had a chance to stop them from leaving. “Please. I know it’s irrational. Just humor me.”

Rhodey looked at Tony for a moment. “This whole thing has really messed with your head, hasn’t it? Look, we’re both men of science. So I’m going to perform an experiment to test this crazy hypothesis Jarvis threw out earlier today.”

“No, don’t.” Tony grabbed his hand. But Rhodey just kept backing toward the door.

“I’m going to step outside and prove to you that there’s nothing keeping you from leaving your house at night. You’re perfectly safe. I’m perfectly safe. Sound good?”

Tony’s skin felt cold, clammy. His heart hammered in his chest. “Please, Rhodey. Just humor me on this. Please.”

“Science, Tony. Not superstition,” he insisted.

Tony felt tears pricking his eyes. Why was he getting so emotional? He could see he wasn’t going to stop Rhodey from doing this. So instead, Tony tried to breathe. Tried to find where his rational, scientific mind had gone. Tried to glance around for mischievous kids outside before Rhodey made it to the door. But it was one of the indoor cameras that caught his eye. Movement on the second story had triggered it to move, recording one of the windows. A face stared in. A face with glowing, reflective pupils, lips curled in an inhuman snarl.

He leapt up from the couch, dropping his tablet. “Jim, don’t!”

“See, Tony?” But it was too late. He was already outside on the front stoop. The door was open, showing his best friend in the world standing in the spotlight of the porch lamp. He spread his arms, turned around. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just Manhattan. The same thing that’s always been outside your front door at night.”

Breathing hard, Tony moved slowly toward the door. “Okay, good. You made your point, Mr. Scientist. Now come back inside.”

“Tony. You’re sweating. What the hell’s gotten into you? Are the effects of the drug still working?”

“No drugs,” Tony promised. “I’m good. Fine. Perfect. Now come back inside. Please, Rhodey.”

His shoulders sagged. “Man, this is reminding me of your rehab days.”

“Yep!” Tony laughed nervously, reaching the front door at last. “Good old rehab days. Now come on. Let’s watch some more Netflix.” He reached out, grabbed Rhodey’s jacket, started to tug him back inside. “We can order in. Pizza. It’ll be great. Fantastic.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Let me get my bag from the car. I need a shower.” He pulled out of Tony’s grip, and he tried not to panic. It was just a simple trip to the car. No more than 20 steps from the front door. What could go wrong? Monsters didn’t exist. The black guy didn’t always die first in horror movies. And this wasn’t one anyway. Right?  

All the same, Tony watched him like a hawk, all the way down the steps to the sidewalk. Four more steps to the car. He was opening the rear passenger door, bending down to get his bag, illuminated by the car’s interior light. A gust of wind set the whole car rocking, and just as Tony was trying to figure out how that was possible, he realized. Rhodey was gone.

His shock was punctuated by a metallic crash followed by the sound of shattering glass a moment later when the rear door crashed to the ground where Rhodey had been standing, no longer attached to the car. “What--wh-wh?” Tony backed away from the door. “Jarvis?” His voice was a whisper only he could hear. “Run omega delta protocol.”

“Emergency protocol engaged, Sir.” Jarvis’ calm voice began blaring from the speakers both inside and outside of the house. “A crime has been committed. Terrorists may be at large. Please stay inside of your homes and contact the authorities. Repeat: emergency. This is an emergency. Please remain inside of your homes. If you are on the street, take shelter immediately. The Stark home is under attack by a foreign power.” Tony jumped again as the house flared to life around him, emergency shutters closing over all the windows, but not in unison. The house was filled with a disturbing cascade of bangs, like a row of dominos toppling down.

The front door was just beginning to shut when Tony heard a desperate scream from the roof. Rhodey’s body hit the pavement with a sickening smack a moment later.

Then it was Tony’s turn to scream. 


End file.
